lois lane and martha kent get freaky nasty on each other
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: requested by Jeremy Crawford and ordained by god this special crossover takes a look at what would happen if lois lane and Martha kent were to go absolutely wild with sex at each other


"watch out everyone i've got a sick electabuzz here,". yelled the paramedic as he rushed through the hospital lobby, knocking several people over in the brief time it took him to dart recklessly and spasmodically from the entrance to the hallway. then he ran down the hallway.  
the hallway was so long. it was painted white. there were pictures on the walls, but not all over the walls, just a few here and there.  
the electabuzz was sick. he had a white, kinda like a chefs hat but smaller and filled with cooling, soothing ice and a thermometer was sticking out of his fuzzy yellow mouth.  
the thermometer was going absolutely crazy. it kept ticking higher and higher sending the paramedic further into psychospiritual paroxysisms of madness and urgency. he had to get the electabuzz to the only man on the country who could do any damn thing about it. dr house!  
inside doctor house's car everyone was talking all at once. foreman and cameron and cuddy were all yelling to be heard over each other. wilson was there too and he kept yelling just like all the other people were doing.  
but not everyone was yelling.  
dr house was behind the wheel and he was silently rubbing his temples. "if you don't quit your bickering i'm going to call the police. i know we all agreed we were super worried about the enviroment and didn't want to waste fuel but everyone riding together to work doesn't work! it's not fair to people who have to work late at night to ride to work 8 hours early and sleep in the trunk. i don't want anyone else sleeping in my trunk when you should be at home sleeping in a bed. parking lots are not for sleeping, bedrooms are. that's why from now on if anyone sleeps in my trunk i'll fire them"

all the way to the building the everyone there talked a lot about house's big surprise.  
"i can't get fired," cuddy said, practically falling over. "if i'm fired who will run the hospital?"  
"i agree," said wilson and he tripped but didn't actually fall over too. "we should all be very carefull not to fall asleep."

just then the paramedic ran into house with the electabuzz. "dr house! helop!"

dr cameron was the first on the scene. she had her lucky stethoscrope her dad bought her for her 7th birthday around her neck on suddenly on the patient. "patient appears to be the first gen pokemon, electabuzz," said doctor house.

and what he said only unto himself was... "patient appears to... have stolen my heart."

house sucked on the electabuzz's nipple. he was also masturbating. "mmm yeah"  
but then they heard footsteps..."quick, someone's coming! and not just me!"  
they got dressed quickly and pretended to be in a hospital again.  
"well gee whiz," said wilson, "you better go ahead and fix up that electabuzz and we can go home." it was getting late but house didn't want to leave the hospital because he was dying to get some alone time with electabuzz and have sex with it.  
"go away and leave me alone or i'll kill myself and come back as a vengefull ghost and haunt you." house said.  
"oh no a g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost!" wilson screeched and ran to hide somewhere else.  
"good that that's over now," said house and he stumbled back over to electabuzz's side. "elect-ta-bububububuzz" said electabuzz, fondling house's bulging crotch meat.

but then there was a loud smacking sound as cuddy ran into the room and fell flat on her face. house helped her stand back up and he fell down on top of her. they were laying on the ground all tangled up and couldn't stand. just then cameron came in, "patient appears to have fallen down," the she whipped out her stethoscope and helped them stand up.

cuddy blew some hair outta her face and smoothed down her jeggings. "i have something to tell you. i finaly found out what is wrong with the electabuzz in here. it's too retarded for it's immune system to function anymore."

"now we can go home!" said cameron who was ready to go to bed but had to stick around because of house's secretly erotic obsession. just then foreman stepped on some tounge depressors and fell over.

"but that means," thought house...  
"tell me again about how that electabuzz is retarded." house said.  
cuddy blushed and held her hands in front of her face to block her girlish indesecretions.  
"that electabuzz is so retarded it just broke its ankle wihle laying perfectly still in bed!"  
that's when house knew he was going to pokeprison, where all the pokepervs wind up in the end.

no other choice but to kill his way out.

dr house pulled a helmet from the supply closet and put it on the electabuzzes retarded head. "there you go old friend. you're free."

the electabuzz went back to his job at the ice cream store and never once forgot about the time he saw martha kent and lois lane doing all the freaky nasty stuff. it was so crazy.


End file.
